theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Grant Gustin)
History Origin Barry Allen also known as The Flash is a Forensic Scientist from Central City who works for The Central City Police Department. His parents are Henry Allen and the late Nora Allen. He is also a Metahuman and one of the first of his kind, having received unique powers, most notably Superhuman Speed. Early Years Many things happen to Barry when he was young but the worst event was when he lost his mother who died mysteriously and his father was framed for the murder. Death of His Mother When Barry was eleven years old, he saw a tornado and lightning like blur sweep through his house. In the middle of the blur he could see an unknown figure surrounding his mother. His father went to help, Barry soon followed his Dad but somehow, instead of helping his Dad, he was swept twenty blocks away from his house. When he eventually returned back to his home Barry discovered that his Mom was murdered and his father had been arrested for it. Things only got worse when his Dad was incarcerated with a life sentence, despite the fact he tried giving a witness account of the event to try and help prove his father's innocence. Since he was so far away from the crime scene, police didn't believe his witness account of the event and thought he was covering for his father. After the event, Barry became more and more motivated to prove that his Dad's innocence, driving him to study criminology and join the Central City Police Department as a Forensic Scientist. Meeting Green Arrow Some years later, Barry caught wind of an impossible case that happened in Starling City which was home to his favorite hero "Arrow", the city's vigilante. Barry was a big fan of Arrow, even keeping a detailed history and several theories about the hero really was. He soon traveled to Starling City in an unofficial capacity representing Central City Police Department and there he met Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and Quentin Lance at the crime scene. While working the case he had no idea that he was in fact working with his hero's team on trying to solve this case. Soon after, Arrow was severely wounded and dying so Felicity Smoak came to Barry for help in saving him. Barry eventually did help, along with learning that his hero was in fact Oliver Queen. Barry joined Arrow's team and worked with him in solving solving the case. After the case was over, Barry left Starling City and his new friends and returned home to Central City just in time to see S.T.A.R. Labs turn on The Particle Accelerator. However, something happened making the Accelerator unstable and causing a lightning storm. The lightning struck Barry, throwing him back on to the charged chemicals and knocking him unconscious. As he laid motionless, a red flash of light appeared along his cheek rising and then fading away into his body. Coma After being struck by lightning and surviving, Barry fell into a coma for the next nine months. Felicity Smoak visited him in the hospital during that time. However, she eventually had to leave and return to Starling City. Soon after her visit, his condition worsened and he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where they closely monitored his condition and Iris West frequently visited. Waking Up *Coming Soon Clyde Mardon *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Connection': After being hit by the dark matter lightning from the particle accelerator explosion, Barry's physiology was altered, granting him access to The Speed Force. **'Superhuman Speed': Barry is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He is even capable of catching bullets. **'Superhuman Agility': Barry's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns on streets without losing balance, and leap far and high in the air, while running. **'Superhuman Stamina': Barry possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. **'Accelerated Healing': Barry is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. **'Accelerated Perception': Barry's brain is process information at an accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive events in slow motion. **'Electrokinesis': Barry's body generates a powerful yellow electricity when he is moving at super speed. By generating enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, he is able to produce a strong shock, capable of reviving someone. Barry is also capable of electrifying water by rapidly running on it. ***'Electro Blast': After being trained by Jay Garrick, Barry learned to build up the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning. **'Phasing': By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of the air, Barry is capable of phasing through solid objects. **'Time Travel': Barry can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. This power was formerly uncontrollable, as the first two of his time travels were achieved by accident, although Barry has since then gained partial control over this power. **'Dimensional Travel': Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals to alternate dimensions, although he has only done this once by accident, and needed assistance to return back to his earth. **'Vortex Creations': By rotating his arms at super speed, Barry is capable of creating vortexes of wind and vacuums that are able to extinguish flames. ***'Flight': Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Abilities *'Chemistry' *'Criminology' *'Hand to Hand Combat (Basic)' *'Singing' Appearances The Flash *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five *Season Six Legends of Tomorrow *Season Two **"Shogun" (Cameo) **"Invasion!" *Season Three **"Crisis on Earth X" *Season Five Notes *Before appearing as the star of his own TV Series, Grant Gustin made his first appearance as Barry Allen in Season Two of Arrow. He appeared in two episodes: "The Scientist" and "Three Ghosts" which served as a two-part episode introducing the famous DC Comics hero within the TV Show Universe. For full details of his appearances within the TV Show Arrow see his page The Flash on the Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *He tends to be late for everything, a homage to the fact that in the comics Barry would be late for everything to keep his identity as The Flash a secret, though in the Arrow universe it's just because he is unlucky. *The original comic version of Barry Allen has blonde hair where as the Barry Allen in The Arrow universe has dark brown hair. See Also *The Flash (Grant Gustin)/Gallery *Barry Allen: Earth 2 *Savitar *The Flash (Barry Allen) Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Barry_Allen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Allen_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Characters